Me to You
by OrangeIsAFruit
Summary: "Naruto, you're sterile." She said slowly, waiting for a response. "W-what?" His usually energetic eyes looked confused and the expression on his face broke Tsunade's heart. femNaruxSasuke One-shot


Me to You

by

Orange

Written 2010

18 June started to write when I opened the computer.

**Warnings: **Naruto changes gender, I am not impervious to making grammatical errors, and also...naw I think I have everything here.

...

Naruto had been fifteen years old when he returned from his training trip with Jiraya.

His blonde hair had grown out becoming wilder and more untamed. The orange outfit had been exchanged and the signs of the man he would become were starting to become apparent on his face. He met his friends and greeted his precious people with a wide grin as usual. Honestly happy to be in the village he was born in. Soon the Kyuubi vessel realized what he had been feeling ever since he came through the gates of Konoha.

Contentment.

To know that the people he valued accepted him, knew him, and approved of him, it made him truly happy. As any good shinobi he reported in to the Hokage…eventually.

The first thing Tsunade said after he was done telling her about his adventures was to order him to go to the hospital for an exam. Who knew what kind of diseases he was carrying that weren't affecting him but could affect the people around him?  
That was the one dangerous thing about Naruto and his healing abilities.

The blonde ball of energy _couldn't _get sick. A normal person's body would be affected by the viruses and bacteria as they entered their body and their immune system would fight to purge the body of the viruses. With Naruto, the viruses usually couldn't enter his system and if they did, they were destroyed by his Kyuubi enhanced immune system. But a few diseases weren't recognized as such by Naruto's body and these illnesses didn't get purged. They just stayed, waiting until the vessel shared a glass of water with someone, coughed or sneezed.

Then the person in question had a large chance of getting infected with a disease that was possibly serious. So now every time Naruto left the village he had to get tested and given the required medicine even though he himself wasn't sick.

"Okay Naruto, I've checked your heart rate, blood circulation, and breathing rate and they are all normal. You didn't have any aches or pains anywhere so my conclusion is that you're as healthy as a person your age could be." Sakura explained as she finished her examination.

She and her teammate were in a room at the Konoha General Hospital. Naruto disliked it from the moment he came in. The walls were painted a soft yellow color and the small room was occupied by a bed, Sakura's desk, a cabinet, and two chairs. It smelled vaguely of disinfectants and it made Naruto's nose itch.

"But if I'm so healthy, why did you need to take all those tests and samples Sakura-chan?" The blonde ninja whined, feeling embarrassed and annoyed as he sat on the bed with Sakura next to him.

Emerald eyes glimmered with mischief as Sakura smiled.

"Standard procedure Naruto, we have to be thorough with you, seeing as you are oh so very special." Naruto turned a faint red at the last words. "Uhuh?" He murmured, and Sakura found that the confused pout he sported was rather cute.

Sakura stood up while patting Naruto's back gently. "You're free to go now Naruto. I'll see you later okay?"

The blondes face showed his signature fox grin as he left the room with a wave. "Yeah, I'll see you Sakura-chan."

Life went on and Naruto continued feeling content as he trained to bring back Sasuke and hanged out with his circle of friends. Then almost three weeks after his check-up he got summoned to Tsunade's office.

….

The door banged open as Naruto entered the room where five Hokages' had done their job since the founding of Konoha. "Yo granny!" Naruto greeted with optimism, his body unconsciously tensing as he waited for something to fly his way. Nothing did, and he became suspicious.

Tsunade looked both grave and sad, not even showing any of the usual signs of anger at the unwanted, and in her opinion undeserved, nickname. "Naruto. Sit down." She ordered while gesturing at one of the two chairs in front of her. "What's all this about?" Naruto asked with obvious concern as he sat down in front of the Hokage. Tsunade's eyes showed both hesitance and sadness about what she was going to say.

"It's about the health examination you went through three weeks ago." The Sanin started. "The results came back a week ago, but I insisted that I would be the one to tell you."  
A cold lump of ice settled in Naruto's chest. What was wrong with him?

"We examined it again and again but we still got the same results."  
"Tell me," Naruto paused with an uncharacteristic calm." Is there something wrong with me?"

Brown eyes met blue for a few moments and Tsunade noted that Naruto was clenching and unclenching his hands indicating his nervousness.

"Naruto, you're sterile."

"W-what?" His usually energetic eyes looked confused and the expression on his face broke Tsunade's heart.

"I'm saying that you can't have children."

The emotions flashed in his eyes at a rapid pace while comprehension slowly dawned on him.  
Tsunade felt an almost palpable depression settle in the room as her young charge's shoulders started shaking, realizing what it meant she rushed to his side, slender arms holding him as he wept.

As an orphan Naruto had always wanted a family. A bunch of children he would be able to call his own. When he was down he always took solace in his dreams. The same ones where he was Hokage with someone by his side and children clinging to his legs. Originally, it had been Sakura there with him, but as he got older, the flame that had been his love for her had started to diminish and she appeared less and less in his daydreams. He'd always known he wanted children though, that had always been a constant, and yet now he simply _couldn't_.

"How did this happen?" Naruto choked out.

"Too much exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra ruined your 'equipment'. We're going to try to find a way to fix this, but the chances are extremely low. I'm so sorry Naruto."

The tears ran down his cheeks as he spoke.

"I understand."

...

The ones who knew him were surprised when Naruto stopped appearing regularly at the training grounds, the normal sound of a Rasengan hitting something and exploding was almost never heard and Naruto Uzumaki's absence was noted. He still met his friends regularly, but he didn't have the usual optimism anymore. He was applying himself to something else entirely. An art that not many would expect him to learn; Medical Ninjutsu.

Few things could hold Naruto Uzumaki down for long and this was no exception.

He studied and studied, experimented into the late hours of the night. When he didn't understand something, he asked Tsunade to simplify or explain and so, he learned. Until finally, he thought he had found a cure to his condition.

...

Tsunade, Jiraya, Sakura, Shizune and Naruto were assembled on top of the Hokage monument. A red chakra dome created from Jiraya's strongest seals kept the five individuals in as Naruto prepared to execute his idea.

"Please explain again what you are going to do Naruto, this time, don't use so many medical terms. I know Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura understood but I however didn't." Jiraya grumbled as he stood in the circle of five.

Naruto turned his intense gaze to Jiraya, his blue eyes shining with both excitement and determination as he started explaining. "I am going to exchange my damaged parts for others so that I'll be able to have children. This I'll accomplish by changing gender." The blonde said calmly. "And you'll change gender…how?"

"Everyone starts out as females in the beginning. I'm just going to forcibly regress certain parts of myself, have Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura help me with changing the different hormones and stimulating certain parts that will need fixing after I'm done." Naruto stated with a sort of calculated knowledge that the Toad Sanin had only heard the blonde use when it concerned combat.

"And why do you need my seals?" Jiraya asked, just to make sure he understood everything right. This was his only living student about to do a relatively risky thing and during this whole ordeal Jiraya had been trying to stop the boy from going through with the decision.  
The powerful ninja was sure that many other ways existed to acquire a child and couldn't understand why his student was adamant about this permanent and life changing path. 

"Because this operation needs an insane amount of chakra and the sheer pressure can possibly kill the weaker civilians of our village." Naruto said calmly. We wouldn't want the elderly and newborns dying would we?"

"Naruto." Tsunade interrupted." Are you sure you want to go through with this? The chances of you actually being able to conceive are about thirty percent. And if you fail you will be stuck as a girl for the rest of your life without being able to have children anyway. Also, the amount of chakra you will release may very well render you unable to use chakra at all.

"I'm doing this Tsunade." Naruto said with finality as he began to perform the handseals in a rapid pace. Slowly wisps of fire like blue chakra started appearing as he fell on his back onto the ground. Sakura and Shizune, both whom hadn't been saying much since the start of the preparations were starting to find it hard to breath as pure chakra began to saturate the air. Tsunade though, wasn't as affected. Cursing, she knelt down next to Naruto's still form, glowing green hands already on the blonde's temple and solar plexus. "Don't just stand there," She yelled at her apprentices. "It'll start any minute now!"

And it did.

Suddenly Naruto released an inhuman, terrifying scream that held all his pain. His wide open eyes started glowing with an ethereal blue light as the teen continued screaming. Jiraya, who couldn't do anything, was impressed by the sheer chakra at the same time as he felt like vomiting.

Naruto was changing visibly. Joints and bones popped as they became rearranged according to what they would have been like otherwise. A sickening slurp was heard and Jiraya didn't even _want _to know what the cause of it was. "Sakura, you need to use more chakra! If his somato-sensory system isn't changed properly her sense of touch will be flawed, Shizune, increase the pace of the chakra pulses _now_!" Tsunade barked out at her two apprentices.

The Toad Sanin averted his attention from his morphing student to the barrier that had started to break at places. Realizing that he was needed, Jiraya started working on the seals, his skilled hands holding them up as the process continued.

...

Blue eyes fluttered open as Naruto woke up. She felt a noticeable difference; lighter somehow.

Looking around, she noticed that flowers had been placed next to her bed in the hospital room.

"Anyone here?" She yelled, startling herself. Her voice was probably a tad deeper than normal for a woman, but otherwise it didn't really feel that different.

Tsunade came in, the tell tale signs of sleep deprivation there for the world to see.

"Morning." Naruto greeted with a beaming smile. "Morning Naruto-chan." Tsunade answered with a tired smile of her own. The Sanin sat down at the edge of Naruto's bed silently. "How are you feeling? She asked first while observing the blonde girl curiously. "Odd, but otherwise I feel fine."

"I brought a mirror." Tsunade said gently, fishing around in her pocket before giving the now female Naruto the small hand mirror. Naruto inhaled sharply as she slowly raised the mirror to look at her face. At first she didn't think there were any changes, but as she examined her face she saw them. She was recognizable but many subtle differences added up to make her an authentic hundred percent female.

Several minutes were spent just staring at herself as she realized that she herself had created the jutsus necessary to make what she was seeing possible. "Are you happy with your new appearance?" Tsunade asked curiously. "In my opinion you make a very pretty young woman."

The Hokage's words jolted Naruto out of her marveling and caused a sudden realization to set in.

_Pretty young woman_.

Those three words echoed and repeated themselves in the blonde's head as their full meaning became clear to Naruto. A tentative hand sneaked under the covers to gently touch the two new mounds that adorned her formerly flat chest.

When she'd been at the drawing table this had all been theoretical. A perfect solution.  
She'd possibly be able to get the children she'd always wanted but even if she couldn't she'd be able to start over. There would be no undeserved social isolation, she'd be able to _live_.

Not as a weapon for the village.

Not as a murderer who would leave bloody swatches on the battle field and continue the chain of hatred that enveloped the ninja world, but as a normal person.

Perhaps she wouldn't be able to be Uzumaki Naruto, but at least it would be better than this.

And yet now as the jinchuuriki could actually _feel _both the loss of her third limb _and _the two breasts clinging stubbornly to her chest, everything became so _real_.

_This will take some time to get used to._ She concluded before turning her attention towards Tsunade. "I'm happy with this, but did the jutsu work? Am I able to-"

"Yes, you are." Tsunade interrupted. "However, your chakra coils are damaged beyond repair now. Any jutsu beyond C-rank will most likely cause you extreme pain and even then I don't recommend that you ever perform five consecutive jutsus. It also seems that your jutsu forcefully purified large amounts of your tenant's chakra which has caused your healing ability to be greatly dampened, almost normal."

Silence reigned as Naruto slowly contemplated this new information with Tsunade watching with hidden concern. The Slug summoner released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when Naruto finally spoke.

"So, avoid using chakra and except that everything went as planned?"

"Uh, yes." Tsunade answered, baffled at the speed at which Naruto accepted things.

"Well, great! After all, I still have Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu so it's not like I'm helpless. Thanks for coming and telling me all these things in person Hokage-sama. It means a great deal."

The Godaime Hokage stood while returning the smile and leaving, feeling confidently reassured in that Naruto was alright. In her absence though, Naruto was left with a myriad of thoughts regarding her current situation. Even though she knew it would be difficult she felt hopeful, knowing that she had succeeded.

...

So time went on and Naruto started getting used to both living as a girl and the fact that she'd been granted a large amount of obscurity. Who knew that her primary identifier had been the whisker marks and the jumpsuit, both of which she no longer possessed.

There was one obstacle though, the issue of actually picking someone to father her children.  
It had taken a lot of sleepless nights to come to terms with the fact that she'd need to actually sleep with someone and an even larger amount of nights to choose the right person.

In the end the choice felt natural. He was fairly attractive according to most, intelligent and strong.

The raven haired bastard just happened to be a pain in the ass to locate.

…..

Tsunade eyed the obviously determined female in front of her. Her tanned face showed only stubbornness and her posture almost yelled out confrontation. It was something that made the village leader want to fight with the lithe blonde in front of her. Such disrespect she couldn't tolerate without action and if it was anyone but Naruto they would have been severely punished.

"What brings you here?" Tsunade asked the young woman, deciding to not let her famed temper take the reins just this once and instead opting to stare intensely at the young woman.

"Well," Naruto started while sitting down opposite Tsunade, the stubbornness and defiance giving way to a sort of anxious nervousness under Tsunade's intense gaze. "I need to ask you something."

"I'm listening brat." The blonde Kage stated while leaning back into her chair.

"Uh." A blush started growing on her cheeks as she hesitated for a few seconds. "I'm leaving Konoha." In her head Naruto berated herself at the way she had simply blurted it out.

"What?" Tsunade questioned, her brown eyes piercing Naruto's own.

"I-I'm leaving." The blue eyed demon container repeated as her blush deepened. She started to wring her hands as she waited for a reply. This was so important to her and it all hung on whether Tsunade would give her approval. Naruto shuddered unconsciously as she thought about Anbu chasing her as she performed her private mission. It would be difficult but possible. After all, she had grown skilled in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu since her transformation. She'd rather not use her skills on Konoha ninja though.

"If you explain yourself, you _might _be able to leave Konoha for a limited amount of time without being declared a missing-nin but the explanation better be good brat."  
The young woman barely contained the smile that threatened to envelop her face.

"I'm going to hunt Uchiha Sasuke down." The Slug Sanin's eyes widened slightly as she drew the correct conclusions. It was unexpected but not implausible so the elder ninja knew where Naruto was coming from, she still thought that there were many far better choices though.

"Am I right to assume you've chosen him to be the father?"

"Yes."

Tsunade sighed. "I guess I can't influence your decision. Don't go getting yourself killed kid." Her voice held an undertone of affection as she observed the beautiful lady Naruto had become, this could be the last time she saw her and she felt her heart swell with-  
"I won't granny, I won't." Naruto replied, totally breaking the moment and causing Tsunade to chuck a lamp at the blonde's head. Dodging with ease Naruto's laughter sounded in the office before the brat jumped out the window

...

A thing commonly unknown about Naruto is that she has a highly developed sense of smell.

Both the Godaime Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage had at some point contemplated using this to their advantage and make Naruto a tracker. But as before, both realized that he/she wouldn't stand for that. The blue eyed ninja didn't have the right mindset and a screaming and honorable assassin/tracker was useless no matter how good their sense of smell was. This is a fact that both Hokages' have grieved but grudgingly accepted.

Roughly a week after Naruto's departure she was reported missing which didn't surprise Tsunade at all. As her thoughts had gone out to the blue eyed blonde the voluptuous Kage had only hoped that Naruto would take out Orochimaru while she was in Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village.

...

Sasuke Uchiha liked to think he had good eyesight. He was also confident in the fact that his Sharingan could spot any and all genjutsus. But when one night a blonde girl he didn't know with an uncanny resemblance to Naruto had entered his room and slipped into his bed he started to doubt his sanity. "_Sasuke I missed you_." She had breathed slowly into his ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Two slender arms had wrapped around him, hugging him close with a sort of obvious familiarity. As if this was where she belonged and as if they had done this numerous times before.

Sasuke had inhaled the intoxicating smell of this woman he didn't know and for a few moments he forgot everything. He forgot that this could be an assassin sent by Orochimaru or some kind of sign of the instability in his mind. For the first time in years he felt content, _safe _even. As a sigh escaped the person behind him the Uchiha decided that he couldn't care less about his bedmates origin. Closing his eyes he drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's usual calm exterior was shaken as he found that there indeed was another person occupying his bed who looked like a female Naruto. Her still sleeping form mumbled something and snuggled closer, her head resting on his chest while one hand and one arm lay splayed over him. She was snoring.

"Naruto?" He tried again while shaking the blonde softly. "Mm Sasuke, shut up." She mumbled, not even opening her eyes. The confused teen attempted to leave her embrace but found that it was futile, her small frame held a surprising amount of strength and as he tried to leave again he heard her mumble something. Ignoring it he attempted to wrench her arm away from him. God she was strong!

"Stop struggling." She said drowsily while rubbing her newly opened eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Why are you here and why shouldn't I just kill you right now?" The renegade Uchiha demanded with a hint of frustration in his otherwise flat voice. She was smaller than him and yet he couldn't break free? It was simply ridiculous.

"I'm here to help you revive your clan Sasuke. Be thankful." Naruto answered, her tanned face, mussed hair, and sleepy eyes finally turning their full focus towards him.

"Is this a joke?" A black eyebrow rose incredulously.

"You honestly think I'd travel all the way from Konoha just to joke with your grumpy ass?" Naruto replied before yawning widely.

Sasuke was still staring at her questioningly with that one eyebrow as incredulous as ever.

"Okay, so maybe that _is _something I'd do." Sasuke found himself fighting the urge to smile as Naruto pouted like a petulant child. It was frighteningly easy to fall back into the way things were before he left and lower his guard.

"But! She continued," I have a proposal for you. That's why I'm here! See, I found out that I was sterile so I created a jutsu to make me able to have children that were of my own flesh and blood and seeing as you want kids too I thought that I'd see if you were interested in a union of sorts with me seeing as our objectives coincide."

Sasuke blinked at the long sentence Naruto had managed to say in one breath.  
Slowly weighing the pros against the cons he reached a decision, but first he had to ask her a few things.

"How were you thinking that this would work out?" He questioned with veiled curiosity. "I am a missing-nin causing you to probably become guilty by association and in effect killing your dream of becoming Hokage." 

Even as he tried to poke holes in her idea he found himself to become increasingly interested in the idea. His eyes quietly observed her face as she spoke. She was pretty, that he would readily admit.  
And with her he knew that he wouldn't have a problem with high expectations or demands. Neither would she marry 'the last Uchiha' or feel like she won a competition. She saw _him_. This he knew. Up until a few months ago she was a man though. Disturbingly enough he found it easy to overlook that fact.

"Simple. Firstly, I have Tsunade's permission to be here," Sasuke felt no need to hide his surprise. "So that won't be a problem, as for how this'll work I've thought about it quite a lot actually. I mean, there is a certain…_activity_," Sasuke couldn't help the heat rising to his pale cheeks as he was intimately reminded about the part of him that always woke up first. " We'll have to partake in, until we see results. Then I'll go back to Konoha. During that time we won't have any means of communication but I sincerely hope you'll be there for the birth.

When our child enters the world I don't want him to be raised in Konoha, nor Otogakure.  
I haven't picked a place yet but I have some locations in mind. Once again I sincerely hope you'll join me wherever I decide to settle down. I mean it. We both know the pain of not having parents and I wouldn't want yet another child to grow up without a father. After that I have no idea." 

"And you are okay with it going this way?" Sasuke asked while staring into her blue eyes.

"Yeah." She replied honestly with a foxy grin.

"What happened to you?" He was horribly curious about it. A myriad of questions swirled inside of his head as he wondered what could have caused this. When she stated her acceptance to all this she sounded and looked so much like Naruto that it made him recall that it _was _Naruto. Once again he'd slipped up and forgotten who it was that offered herself to him so freely. It was such an un-Naruto thing to do and yet so like him that it somehow made sense.

"I grew up Sasuke." She answered. It wasn't what he'd expected but it didn't change his decision in the least. He had after all already made the decision as soon as he heard it.

"I accept your proposal then _Naruto-hime_."

…..

She stayed for three and a half months and Sasuke found himself becoming oddly attached to this girl that was sometimes a bubbling ball of energy, lighting up the dreary underground halls and at other times a wandering wreck that spread gloom in the already depressing base. He didn't know why she acted as she acted but he suspected that she was afraid. Afraid of something taking her dreams away from her. They were ninja and their lives were expected to be short.

He enjoyed her company though and the people in Sound got to see firsthand how 'Sasuke-sama' had become less murderous and friendlier since his mistress had entered the picture.

Even Orochimaru noticed that Sasuke had become more respectful and that the Uchiha became less prone to his tantrums. Then one day Sasuke opened his eyes and discovered that Naruto had left as suddenly as she had come. The only sign that she had been there being the faint smell she left behind and a newly developed part of Sasuke that longed for her to come back.

...

He didn't see her until almost a year later. When he entered Konoha the next time, he had killed Orochimaru and was venturing out to kill Itachi. He had left his subordinates behind, stating that he had business in his village of birth. Her apartment had been well lit and the Uchiha had found her alone in her living room, reading. She had been surprised and happy that he would go through the trouble. He'd seen that something was wrong though as her usually high spirits were significantly lowered. When he asked how she was feeling she'd embraced and clung to him while weeping into his chest. The Uchiha had been confused at first until he managed to coax the reason for her sorrow out of her. Miscarriage. A pang of disappointment had hit his chest at the news and his heart clenched for what he had to tell her next. She'd reacted better than he expected when he told her that he was going to hunt Itachi down and kill him. Fear had been visible in her eyes as she thought about losing him, betrayal followed as she realized that he wasn't there to stay, then a warm and loving smile as she told him how she'd missed him dearly and that she hoped he would be okay.

Realizing that this could possibly be his last chance he decided to show her how much he cared for her before he left.

"I love you" He had whispered, the words feeling foreign yet right in his mouth. "I just felt I should remind you. Just in case…" He had looked deep into her blue eyes, as always drinking in her features, the feeling of her skin against his hands forever etched into his memory. She laughed while seeing his focused expression.

"I know Sasuke. I know." She told him sincerely before watching him disappear without a trace.

...

Sasuke searched for his brother, looking up every possible lead through the Shinobi Nations. Meanwhile, the first stages of pregnancy were starting to show on Naruto. It was slowly becoming harder to disguise her growing belly and Naruto started feeling nervous. Wondering whether Sasuke would show up in time to see his child born.

He appeared when she was five months pregnant. They spoke, and he talked about what he had learned from Madara. He wanted her opinion so she gave it to him.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto disappeared that day. No one knew where they had gone but the people in Konoha who knew about her situation trusted in that she could take care of herself.

…..

Family.

That was the word Naruto would use to describe the time away from Konoha. They had bought a house in a civilian town that was almost never visited by ninja. Thanks to no information being available about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki there never was an attack upon Konoha from Akatsuki.

All the organizations resources went to capturing the eight tails.

Meanwhile, Sasuke did something he never thought he would do. He took a regular civilian job. The Uchiha became the only blacksmith for miles and his business flourished as the villagers needed tools made and repaired for their farms. On the 11th of April Naruto gave birth to a raven haired boy who was aptly named Shisui after one of Sasuke's relatives. For three years Sasuke experienced the one thing he had missed. Family. But it didn't last. Naruto wanted to return to Konoha as rumors of Jiraya's death reached the small village. Konoha was not in a great state and the blonde felt she needed to return home. Sasuke made her promise that they would meet again in the village in another three years and then they separated once again

Naruto's return to Konoha was many things, but not quiet. As soon as she entered the gates she had been escorted to Tsunade. The Sanin had been surprised when she had seen her charge come in with a small boy in her arms. Explanations weren't needed. The whole thing was written off as an A-class infiltration which had been successful. She got the pay which would probably sustain her for a year or so. But in a ninja village word spread quickly.

When Naruto opened the door to her apartment she expected a layer of dust over everything.

The opposite was true as the area was virtually spotless. Little Shisui had commented that "Home much better than Konaha." He had been gently corrected. "Konoha honey. This is where your Okaa-san grew up Shisui-chan." She showed the toddler around going to the bedroom last. As soon as she switched on the lights she was greeted by the people she had known since childhood.

"Surprise!" The large group yelled, which caused little Shisui to start to cry out of fright while burying his face in Naruto's clothes. The blonde smiled apologetically, her efforts going to calm her son down. The group took a few moments to recoil from the surprise they had gotten before they gathered around the woman and her child. "Cute!" Was squealed from various directions as Shisui finally looked up with clear gray eyes and a slightly chubby face.

"Gang, this is Shisui. He's three years old and he's my son." Naruto introduced the small boy.

"Shisui-chan, say hello." The raven haired boy uttered an inaudible sound before burying his face in his mother's clothes again. "Well, it's nice to see you all." Naruto said. "But, do I have any food?" The gathered people laughed before Sakura ordered a few of them to start cooking and the rest to make it comfortable for Naruto and her son.

When the 'party finally ended Naruto asked Shisui whether he liked Konoha. Half asleep and with traces of food around his mouth the little boy had said that he liked Kohona but that it would be even better with Otou-san there. Naruto had smiled fondly before correcting him, cleaning him up and tucking him in. She briefly wondered where Sasuke was and if he missed them. Sending a silent prayer that he was okay the Kyuubi vessel went to sleep.

...

She hadn't expected this. She really hadn't. At all. It was actually so far away from what she thought would happen that she was surprised when it happened. Some would say she was even shocked. After all, not everyone expected to be grilled by your former teammate and her best friend after being in Konoha for just one day. Neither would you expect one of them to swear like a sailor. Repeatedly.

Naruto glared at Ino as the interrogator stopped swearing. The chakra impaired ninja stopped covering her son's ears just before she put her hands back to where they were so his young mind wouldn't be polluted.

"You mean that you and Sasuke fu-"

"Ino, not in front of Shisui!" Sakura interrupted sternly from her seat next to Ino in the couch.

The platinum blonde rolled her eyes before starting to talk again.

"You mean to say that you and Sasuke 'made sweet lovin'," Naruto's glare increased in intensity which Ino ignored. "until you got pregnant, at which point you left Konoha to go and raise your child with him for three years, after which you came to Konoha. Correct?"  
"More or less." Naruto answered tiredly. The pair had been there for an hour already and she'd retold her story thrice in excruciating detail. "And what did Sasuke say about you leaving?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He understood." Naruto answered with a smile at the memory.

"It still feels surreal. That Sasuke didn't go and turn completely evil just like that."  
Naruto snorted.

"What?" Sakura questioned. Shisui who had been quiet up until then decided to be helpful.

"Okaa-san only do that when Otou-san is stupid." He explained in his high optimistic voice.

"Shisui-chan, you can't just say things like that." Naruto said with barely hidden amusement.

Shisui giggled.

"I feel offended." Sakura stated indignantly while leaning back into her seat.

"Don't worry Forehead. I think you'll get used to it." Ino laughed, Naruto laughed, Shisui looked confused, and Sakura felt even more offended.

...

Everything moved smoothly until a year later when Naruto's world was turned upside down.

She had been going back from the market when she noticed a large crowd gathering at the gates.

The North gate was the place where most people entered into Konoha. Naruto assumed that it was a carnival, or perhaps a travelling circus. Noticing a person she recognized she weaved through the crowd. "What's happening Tenten?" Naruto asked the weapon specialist curiously.

"Haven't you heard?" She'd said. "Uchiha Sasuke has been captured.

Naruto froze. "Where is he?"

"He should come through the gates any second now."

Then the crowd roared with anger as the Last Uchiha entered Konoha. Since his betrayal people had come to hate the Uchiha Clan and in most peoples' eyes their memory would be forever tarnished by the two Uchiha brothers. Naruto watched with horror as he walked with his head held high. Two Anbu on either side of him. The raven haired man looked generally unharmed with only a few cuts and nicks. Someone spat on him. Naruto felt a rage she hadn't felt in years as she saw the general ridicule Sasuke went through. He seemed to have sensed her as his eyes met hers. A small smile graced his lips. Apologetic. Sad. It made her want to kill someone. Rip something apart. This couldn't be happening could it? Disbelief showed on her face as her mind worked frantically to come up with a solution.

...

The Uchiha was imprisoned waiting for a verdict when Naruto met him.

A well lit cell occupied by a bed and a desk. Although he was a captured traitor Konoha still treated the last Uchiha with something akin to grudging respect. The only things that showed that this cell was made for holding powerful ninja were the multitude of seals that ran along the walls. Anyone who entered these halls felt their chakra being drained slowly and the only thing protecting Naruto was a small mark on her hand that was designed to prevent the prisons harmful effects.

The young woman had been forced to walk through a myriad of halls before she finally found the place where he was imprisoned.

"I'm surprised you came to visit Naruto-_chan_." Was the first thing Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto's presence. It felt comforting to see her face again, even though it was under these circumstances, the Uchiha felt foolish at having been captured but he was confident in his abilities. If he wanted to escape, he would. Sooner or later.

"Of course I'd come visit you!" Naruto exclaimed, seemingly shocked at the idea to _not_ come.

A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips, he was amused but stayed silent.

"I mean, you went and got captured for some unknown reason and now…I don't know what I'm going to do." Her tone had changed and it became painfully clear what kind of worry he had inflicted on her with his actions. In a rare show of emotion, he stood up from his bed and walked over to the bars of his prison, his intense gaze meeting her tired eyes.

"If they want me executed, I'll break out of here. Trust me. In any other case, I will probably be able to be reinstated as a shinobi of the Leaf. That is what I'm aiming for."

Realization seemed to dawn on the blonde demon vessel as she analyzed his words.

"But the decision won't be in Tsunade's hands, or even the advisors!" Her mind continued working, nitpicking at every detail as she slowly formed a conclusion. "The people who'll decide what happens to you will be the clan heads, the Fire Lord, a few experienced ninja, and the Hokage plus the advisors. Tsunade will probably try to make sure you can continue as a Konoha ninja, the Advisors too seeing as they would want to revive the great Uchiha clan…"

Naruto sighed, clearly not deeming the odds to be in their favour.

"Most of the Clan heads had their children sent out to retrieve you, and as you know, almost everyone who went after you came home severely injured. This coupled with the fact that you're a traitor will probably have them vote for your execution. The fact that you betrayed Konoha for power will almost certainly make the ones who are ninja want your head on a pike.

The Fire Lord will be easily swayed when he hears their arguments. Uchiha Sasuke is a cold hearted, anti-social, power hungry person who is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way."

Sasuke flinched.

"I've changed, you know that."

"Exactly my point." Naruto smiled sadly. "I know that. Tsunade probably has a hunch. They however, don't. Our only hope in this matter is that Tsunade pleads your case. Otherwise you'll have to break out of here soon."

...

Days passed slowly as an anxious Naruto continued with her life while waiting for any word concerning Sasuke. Thanks to this, she didn't pay attention when the crowds started speaking of another thing. It was not only because of her not paying attention but also because it was drowned among all the other things said and because it blended so well in with the rest.

_Another demon has been captured._

_Akatsuki._

_Who cares? That's the ninjas' business, not ours._

Stray words and sentences that never really took root. Not until it affected them directly did the people realize just how much they should have feared.

Raging summons and battles that could be likened to natural disasters raged through Konoha as giant explosions made even the village's foundation shake. They had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Nine Missing ninja. A man resembling a shark with a giant sword. Causing giant torrents of water to flush through the village. A masked ninja with short spiky black hair who evaded every attack sent at him with a power that no one understood and a man covered in a Venus Flytrap that commanded even the plants and surrounding flora to attack. However, the ones who were deemed the most dangerous was the group that resembled each other with the same piercing grey eyes that made the ninja shout out in warning.

_Rinnegan!_

The myth had become reality, and the people of Konoha had felt fear.

…

"Okaa-san! I'm scared!" Shisui cried from his position in Naruto's arms, a scared panicked expression on the toddlers face that should never had needed to appear on a person so young.

The boy whimpered as he heard yet another blood curdling scream. Konoha was devastated. Only half of the buildings still stood and Naruto ran as fast as she could through the apocalyptic battle.

She knew why they were there; The Akatsuki wanted the beast inside of her. Increasing the pace she continued running through the streets, joining the masses in panic in running towards the Hokage monument where they were to be evacuated. '_Finally!'_ The young woman found someone she could trust. The porcelain mask and dark cloak clearly signified a member of the illustrious Anbu. Pushing herself through the crowd she finally reached him as he yelled out orders and directed everyone who did not want to fight towards the Hokage monument.

She could read from his body language that he was surprised when she gave her son to him.

"This is my son, his name is Shisui, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, his father is Uchiha Sasuke, take care of him for me." Naruto explained quickly. "Naruto what-" The Naruto in front of him dissipated into a cloud of smoke and Neji wondered exactly how he got into this kind of situation. Looking down at the boy in his arms he sighed before once again trying to reign in the pandemonium that his village had become.

...

Sasuke watched with awe at the gargantuan creatures rampaging through Konoha.

His Sharingan swirled lazily as he recorded everything to memory. He had escaped effortlessly as the people holding up the seals of his prison were presumably helping trying to fend of Akatsuki or dead. For a brief moment he wondered if all the other prisoners of Konoha had also escaped seeing as all the cells he saw on his way up were empty. Then he realized that criminals weren't incarcerated in the village of Konoha. They were killed. Rushing through the deserted streets he headed towards where he could sense the most chakra signatures, The Hokage Monument.

Almost half way there he felt it just before a giant crimson red beam shot into the sky.

'_No_.' He thought with horror as he realized what was happening, the oppressively evil chakra slowly making him feel agitated.

Making the hand seals necessary and biting his thumb to draw blood he summoned a falcon large enough for him to ride on. With a few flaps of its wings they were into the air and there, below them Sasuke could see her. Six tails were sprouting from her and any semblance of humanity was gone. Kisame was apparently the cause of the Jinchuuriki's anger. The blue skinned man had lost an arm, the stump which he was clutching in pain.  
His sword, the semi-sentient Samehada had been 'killed' by the brute force of Naruto's attack.

Sasuke noticed that three of the Rinnegan users were dead, their bodies lying in the ruins of the academy. Zetsu was nowhere to be seen and that left Madara, and three Rinnegan users. While he had been observing the battlefield he hadn't noticed that Naruto hadn't moved. This was an almost fatal mistake. With a feral roar two additional tails sprouted from Naruto, the shockwave causing everything around her to be repelled by the sheer power.

"Naruto, No!" Sasuke screamed. If the Kyuubi was let loose, Naruto would die. Another roar entered his ears and he saw the terrifying sight that Konoha must have faced years ago.

Pein's summons were dispelled with a flick of its tail and Sasuke found himself commanding the falcon he was riding on to speed towards the demon. The Uchiha barely avoided the Kyuubi as it moved erratically, trying to destroy the little creatures that tried to harm it.

It shook once from some unknown technique and Sasuke saw that the spiky haired man was holding one hand towards the beast. Ignoring this, Sasuke became triumphant as he finally came close enough to the Kyuubi to control it. His victory was short lived however as someone appeared on top of the fox demons head.

Some say Uchiha Madara was never at the Battle of Konoha. That he was long dead and that it was some other unknown Uchiha who's chakra they had felt. They were mistaken.

After taking control, the first thing Madara did was to kill his former comrades while wielding the power of the Ninetails. The Rinnegan would be a hindrance to his plans and the ancient Uchiha had already secured all the other tailed beasts, making them only available to him.

Sasuke was next. Another wave of the monsters tails and the raven haired man was knocked away.

Just as Madara was about to leave with his newest possession, the most powerful demon in existence, he stopped.

A red flaming ethereal warrior had risen from the ruins of Konoha, wielding a wicked sword and a shield that resembled a mirror. In his arrogance, Madara attacked, refusing to believe that Sasuke's technique could even compare to Itachi's Susanoo. It didn't.

The first attack from Madara's side broke through the shield while the second nearly decapitated the chakra construct. It didn't last for long though as Sasuke tapped into his sorrow, his fury, his _rage_. The giant warrior became darker in colour and more sinister, the eyes that peered out of the helmet becoming demonic. Realization struck the ancient Uchiha as he felt the oppressive power coming from his descendant, but it was too late.

With a battle cry the giant started attacking, in the end, destroying the Kyuubi while sending Madara on the run once again.

Sasuke died knowing Naruto was avenged.

...

Years later as Konoha was rebuilt a slim, skinny teenager would stand on the Hokage monument on the same spot where he had seen both his parents die. He would watch over the new houses being made and the ninja and civilians who worked on making life go back to normal and he would wonder if they deserved it. He would wonder whether his parents would want this.

Regardless, the youth would watch and hope for a better future.

…

Edited: 4th July 2011, fixed some mistakes and changed a few scenes because I felt like it.

…

I'd appreciate it greatly if you left your opinion in a review. I'm really interested in hearing what parts of this you liked the most and what could have been better. Thanks in advance.


End file.
